Simple and Mine
by sinner316
Summary: Part 6 of the Carnal Pleasures series. The moment you've all been waiting for. Sebastian finally makes Clary his in every way possible. He does it in a most basic way so that they both know who she belongs to. There will be more time for other things later. ;) Please leave feedback and happy reading!


Sebastian threw Clary across his bed and jumped on top of her pinning her down with his strong arms. He covered her mouth with his and forced his tongue in between her lips. Clary tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but him muscular frame kept her trapped beneath him.

When Sebastian came up for air he smiled, staring into Clary's eyes.

"It's time, Clarissa. After tonight, you will no longer be a virgin. I am going to make you mine, forever," he crooned as he moved a piece of stray hair away from her face and behind her ear.

" Stay still," he commanded and slid off the side of the bed. He quickly undressed so his naked body stood at the foot of the bed. Clary could see his penis swelling with lust and had to swallow the sobs bubbling just below the surface.

Sebastian crawled up the bed, trailing his body along her in a way that mimicked a serpent. His eyes gleaming and a crooked smile crossed his face. His penis slowly rubbed up her leg, across her mid thigh and settled in the crook just between her legs. Sebastian chuckled when Clary let out a small gasp of air. He looked from her eyes and trailed his line of vision until he came at a stop between her breasts.

Using his two hands he took them in a firm grasp. "I've been waiting for this moment, Clarissa. The moment that you and I will finally become one," he said caressing her nipples with his thumbs making them peak into hard points. He took one of them into his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on her tit while his other hand fondled the other breast. When he was satisfied with the picture her breast presented, he turned his mouth's attention to the other and gave it a good run, sweeping his tongue across the fine-tipped nipple and nipping at it.

He finally released her breast with a sickening pop and began trailing kisses down the space between her breasts, down her abdomen and stopped only to swish his tongue around her navel, causing Clary to squirm under the erotic touch. Sebastian worked his way down until he stopped after kissing the top of her mound of flesh between her legs.

He stared at the wet, pink fold and nearly drooled out of his mouth. He kissed the inside of each inner thigh and watched as ripples of muscles twitch around her moistening cunt. He pressed his face against her fold and inhaled the dizzying sent of his sister's arousal.

Using his two hands, he pushed Clary's legs farther apart and began teasing her cunt with little licks of pleasure. Her legs began to shake, but his powerful grip on them kept them open. He began thrusting his tongue deep within her wet cavern, feeling the walls contract around him.

Sebastian heard the squeals and moans coming from Clary and quickened his pace and deepened his thrusts. Clary jerked her hips against Sebastians face causing him to hit her g-spot and Clary exploded against his mouth. Sebatian lapped up every drop that poured out of her juicy core and massaged her trembling inner thighs, coaching her through her orgasm.

Smiling, he hoisted himself across Clary's body so he could look into her eyes, "Do you want to know what you taste like, baby sister?" He brought his mouth smashing against her. Clary tasted the salty taste of her body's juices still stuck to his mouth. His tongue washed across every inch of surface her mouth had to offer. No cavern was left unsearched.

He gently trailed kisses down her jaw and began places kisses along her neck. Using his hand, Sebastian position his hard penis against the entrance to her vagina slickening his surface with precum that had accumulated on the tip.

He brought his mouth directly in front of her ear and whispered, "You're mine now," and slid his cock deep within her. Clary immediately bucked her hips up, tensing every muscle in her legs and groin against the intrusion. Sebastian nearly buckled when her inner walls clamped an excruciatingly tight grip around his penis.

"Oh Clarissa," he moaned against her head as he laid perfectly still waiting for her body to get used to his size. When he felt her muscles loosen a fraction he began a slow and steady pumping as he eased his penis in an out of her warming core.

Instinctively, Clary brought her legs around Sebastian's hips creating a steeper angle for him to angle and increasing her amount of pleasure. Her arms crossed behind his back, nails digging into his skin as her climax began to build in her groin.

"Faster," she moaned and Sebastian picked up the pace. He looked down to see his sister's bouncing body beneath him and took her mouth to his again. Clary's hands slid down to grasp his bare ass and helped him find the pace she wanted.

When he finally found her sweet spot, Clary let her hands roam his well-muscled body. She trailed her hands up his strong back, around his broad shoulder and swept across his chiseled chest, but she didn't stop there. Her hands dipped down until she was able to grasp her balls firmly in his hand. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she wanted to give Sebastian as much pleasure as he was giving her. Could it have been the twin runes he had placed on them both, she didn't know.

She began stroking his balls in her hand, rolling them and squeezing for added excitement. Sebastian buried his head in her neck trying to concentrate on keeping his thrusting pace and calm his sporadic breathing, but it was all becoming too much.

"I can play that game too, little sister," he said breathlessly and reached down in between his thrusts and captured her clitoris in his fingers making her gasp. He smiled and pressed her button over and over again until her body was trembling. Clary screamed as she came under Sebastian's body, making her fist squeeze hard around his balls, hitting the sensitive spot between his scrotum and penis. This caused Sebastian to release his seed inside of her. Both siblings riding each other as they came back down to earth from their breath-taking orgasm.

Sebastian laid there for a moment atop his sister's body soaking in their ravaged state. It had been better than he could have ever imagined. Simple and perfect. There would always be time for fantasies and toys, but he needed their first time to cover the basics. He wanted Clary to know that at the basics, he had owned her.

He gently slipped himself out of her sleeping figure, curling up next to her bringing her into his arms and whispered, "Simple and mine."


End file.
